


Obsession

by inkandchocolate



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is not comfortable away from Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Icon Drabble based on this icon:

Marc has never been comfortable with the photo sessions where they want to strip him down to next to nothing. Doesn't matter who's behind the camera or what music they put on; he still feels like he's in the wrong place.

Chris calls him before the shoot. He's sure it's supposed to make it easier, hearing Chris' voice joke about how Marc should practice his "come fuck me" look before he goes out to get this over with. All it does is make Marc wish that he were back in Toronto so he could show it to Chris in person.


End file.
